Unfulfilled Promise
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Taito tidak menyangka, Lui akan datang kembali, memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menepati janji yang belum ia tepati. Sayangnya, semua sudah berbeda.


_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Unfulfilled Promise_

* * *

" _Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, Lui. Jika kau adalah lautan, aku adalah pantai yang akan menjadi tempatmu berlabuh," ucapnya dengan memancarkan kepercayaan diri dari mata ungunya. "Bahkan, jika kau adalah api, aku bersedia menjadi angin untuk membuat api yang lebih besar."_

 _Mata jingga anak kecil itu menatap keheranan. "Jika aku adalah kegelapan, apa kau bersedia menjadi kegelapan juga?"_

 _Taito terhenyak sesaat lalu mengerutkan alis, menatap ragu-ragu sambil takut-takut mengambil keputusan. Tapi, wajah Lui yang tersenyum polos menanti jawaban perlahan menguatkan tekat Taito. Taito mengangguk tanpa memberi jawaban yang pasti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat mata ungu terbuka, warna indah langit senja berwarna jingga tampak mengerikan bagi Taito. Erangan keras meletus dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru pucat dengan luka dan darah yang mengalir dari ujung kanan bibirnya yang tipis. Tangannya berusaha meraih langit, meraih cahaya matahari yang bisa-bisa lenyap beberapa detik ke depan.

Napas Taito semakin memendek setelah tulang rusuk yang patah menekan paru-parunya. _Sial,_ gera pria berambut ungu sambil mengeluarkan bola cahaya dari tangan kanannya. Bola cahaya bersinar redup, kuning keemasan bagaikan kunang-kunang yang baru menampakkan diri dalam gelap malam. Kini, Taito tak lebih dari seekor kunang-kunang, yang berusaha mencari jalan pulang. Namun, saat cahaya tenggelam, tidak akan ada lagi tempat pulang baginya.

"Ah, jadi ini jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku sebelum aku pergi dari kota ini." Seorang pemuda berambut jingga menendang tangan Taito yang bersinar redup. Ia mendengus lalu menyeringai sinis. "Sudah aku duga." Dari tangan kanannya muncul sebuah bola kegelapan yang berputar-putar seperti membentuk arus angin topan.

Taito meringis, memegang tangan dengan luka sabit yang terbuka lebar. "Kau bukan Lui yang aku kenal dulu."

Lui mendengus. "Dan kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku." Ia mendengus.

Mata jingga yang dingin memuakkan Taito. _Sial,_ umpatnya setiap kali mata jingga itu menatapnya rendah tak ayal seperti abu kayu bakar. Percuma penantiannya selama 10 tahun. Taito pikir, kepulangan Lui akan menjadi kabar paling menggembirakan baginya. Namun tidak. Alih-alih menjadi kesatria untuk melindungi kota, Lui justru menjadi malapetaka.

Si anak pembawa sial. Itu memang sudah julukan yang dibawa Lui sejak ia masih kecil. Hampir tidak ada kejadian baik di sekitarnya. Di mana ada Lui, maka malapetaka hadir menyusulnya. Taito pikir, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Tidak mungkin anak sepolos Lui mampu membawa malapetaka, apalagi menjadi salah satu dari kesatria raja yang sewenang-wenang. Bodohnya Taito mempercayai Lui untuk kembali dan melindungi kota ini. Setidaknya, dia bodoh sudah mempercayai Lui yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menyukai "cahaya".

"Dasar keparat …." Taito hanya bisa merutuk. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Tenaganya sudah habis setelah mendapat serangan bola-bola kegelapan yang memotong satu tangannya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Taito saat kenangan bersama Lui bergulir dalam benaknya. "Lui bodoh!" teriaknya. "Kau bilang kau akan kembali untukku! Kau bilang kau akan datang dan menyelamatkanku! Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Raja?!" teriak Taito.

Lui mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang bodoh karena percaya padaku." Ia diam sejenak lalu menatap dingin, layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menemukan calon korbannya. "Tapi, aku sedikit kecewa kau tidak menepati janji-janji yang kau ucapkan dulu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika aku tahu sejak awal kau adalah bagian dari rencana Raja untuk menguasai wilayah ini," ucap Taito. "Bukankah kau bilang kau membenci raja juga?"

Lui diam. Bola kegelapan di atas telapak menghilang. Ia membungkuk dan tangannya yang dingin merayap menuju leher jenjang Taito. "Itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa sang Raja bisa memberi apapun yang aku inginkan. Cahaya tidak bisa memberi apa yang aku inginkan, tapi dengan kegelapan … aku bisa mencapai apa yang aku inginkan."

"Apa yang kau minta?" tanya Taito. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangan yang kini hanya satu-satunya berusaha menahan tangan Lui. Tapi, pemuda yang meskipun lebih pendek darinya itu kini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat. Ia menyesal karena selama ini ia hanya bermain-main mempelajari kekuatan cahaya. Ia hanya menjadi kesatria bintang rendah.

Mata Lui menghitam. "Menghidupkan _dia_ kembali."

"Kau gila, bahkan kegelapan tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati," pekik Taito. Darah mengalir deras dalam kepalanya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Sialnya, rasa sakit dari tangannya yang putus dan luka membungkam umpatan-umpatan yang hendak keluar. Ia mengumpat dalam hati sambil meringis dan menahan tangan Lui di lehernya. Ia masih belum ingin mati, setidaknya, ia tidak ingin mati di tangan _mantan_ sahabatnya.

"Raja bisa menghidupkan _dia_ jika aku menuruti keinginannya untuk menghancurkan kota ini," ucap Lui. Rambut jingganya menghitam bersamaan dengan aura kegelapan yang perlahan memancar dari tubuhnya. "Dan kau adalah penduduk kota terakhir harus aku lenyapkan."

"Kau mau mengorbankan sahabatmu untuk janji semu dari Raja?" tanya Taito lalu mendengus. "Bodoh!"

Lui melemaskan genggaman pada leher Taito. "Kalau kau mau menepati janjimu, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Taito mendecak, tertawa sinis sambil memutar matanya. Persetan dengan amarah Lui, toh kondisinya sudah tidak mungkin untuk melawan Lui.

"Aku harap kau menjawab pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab dulu." Lui terdiam sejenak, menatap iba Taito seakan menunjukan bahwa ia memang masih peduli pada temannya. "Jika aku adalah kegelapan, bersediakah engkau menjadi kegelapan juga?" tanya Taito. Ekspresinya kembali dingin.

Kini, pemuda ceria yang dulu selalu bermain dengan Taito sudah tidak ada. Dia mati dalam kenangan Taito, dia mati semenjak ia pergi dari kota, berambisi menjadi kesatria. Nyatanya, ia tersesat. Kegelapan sudah memakan jiwanya, bahkan merubah identitasnya. Ia sudah bukan Lui si rambut jingga yang Taito kenal. Mata yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi hitam saat Lui menggunakan kekuatannya, kini berubah menjadi emas saat bulan mulai muncul lebih awal.

Taito tertawa. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya pada telapak tangannya. "Kau pikir aku mau menjadi sepertimu?!" teriak Taito. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjadi budak Raja atau budak kegelapan seperti dirimu, Lui!" teriaknya dan tangannya meraih leher Lui, mencekiknya dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa. Dari tangannya, muncul cahaya tapi segera menghilang saat bayangan-bayangan kegelapan melilit leher Taito, membuatnya sesak dan meronta kesakitan.

Wajah Lui mengeras. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sejak awal, kau memang tidak bisa menepati janjimu." Tangan kecil Lui kembali merayap ke leher Taito. "Pembual."

Taito meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan dan bayangan kegelapan yang melilit dirinya. Matanya membulat, melotot hampir-hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar. Cahaya yang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya kini tidak bisa berbuat banyak-banyak. "Lu …." Tangannya meraih Lui, namun pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang. Sialnya, napasnya sudah terlalu sesak. Lehernya sakit. Di napas terakhirnya, ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Saat Taito menutup matanya, air mata menetes, mengalir deras dari mata emas Lui. Ia berteriak ke langit, memanggil Taito. Sesaat, menyesalinya, sesaat kemudian tertawa dengan puas. Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lui lenyap dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan Taito dan kota yang telah hancur, juga janji yang tidak pernah ditepati.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

Haloo, kali ini Kaze hadir mmbawa cerita untuk rellionna hehehe semoga dia senang dengan tailui-nya hehehe

tapi maaf karena tidak bisa menghadirkan cerita fluff" :( karena ide yg datang akhir" ini angst heheh


End file.
